In the past, the apparatus which have been commercially available for effecting autotransfusion include those marketed under the name of Haemonetics Cell Saver, IBM Cell Washer and Dideco, all of which employ centrifuging apparatus. Thus, after a careful wash, these devices yield a final product containing only red blood cells in a salt solution. These apparatus are also relatively expensive, owing to the centrifuges included An example of a system of this type can be found in the article "Autotransfusion and Emergency Surgery; Preliminary Report on an Improved Technique" in The International Journal of Artificial Organs, Vol. 8, No. 4, 1985, P. 221-224.
Simpler systems also exist, however, including those which are sold under the name of Sorenson and Solcotrans. These systems consist quite simply of a plastic canister which is prefilled with a certain amount of ACD-solution, and which is provided with a built-in filter. When the canister has thus been filled with blood it is simply turned upside down, so that the blood can be retransfused through the filter. These types of simplified systems, however, are not sufficiently effective in the case of more severe hemorrhages. Moreover, in view of the nature of these systems, the returned blood frequently also contains washing liquids, anticoagulants and other additives.